valkyrie_anatomiafandomcom-20200213-history
Valkyrie Anatomia Wikia talk:To-Do List
Questions 1. What is the W template and where is it used? It's typically a good idea to give meaningful names to templates and fields in them to prevent confusion and duplication, and I'm a bit confused by this one. I'm assuming it's weapon-related? 2. I'm slowly working on converting old character pages, so most of that can be left to me if you'd like. I've been wondering, do you think we should create separate sealstone pages like we do for exclusive orbs and just link to them similarly? Getting something established for that early on would be good, if we think we're going to be adding pages for them at some point. 3. I've been wondering if we should restructure the front page a bit to be more mobile-friendly, since most people use the wiki on mobile. Maybe remove some of the stuff that doesn't get changed often like the featured character (and maybe the trivia/did you know, though that could be used for useful things). Maybe edit/merge the Quicklinks and Guides section since many of them are either out of date or not used as often any more now that the EN version is released. This would likely involve moving the news and/or the banner links to the event pages to be on the top left area of the main page, so that they're the first thing that shows up on mobile for ease of access. I think that and character pages are what most people are here for. Any thoughts? Aewin (talk) 03:26, January 6, 2020 (UTC) #The idea was to have template shortcuts like "w" for weapons, "c" for chars, etc. for fast use. "w" is used in the weapon lists - Swords. #I'm also working on char pages. I think together we will fix them all faster. There is not much Sealstones even on JP, so I think it's fine. I also thought about showing orb info on char page. Orbs still need their own page, but wouldn't it be good to see its info without opening another page? The only problem is that it puts character page in all categories for that orb... and it's difficult to understand how to edit for ppl who aren't good with wiki. # We actually have it 50/50 between mobile and desktop users. I'm fine with redesigning main page for better use. I also noticed feature "Edit mobile page" on it, so it looks like we can create separate desktop and mobile main pages. Just to share ideas about it I can't find time to work on with constant game updates: I thought about making "featured" parts dynamic. They'd automatically change either on random reloads or every day of the month. This will make main page look fun and updated more often. It can be once a day for featured characters and random on each page reload for quotes from char stories or "did you know" or game tips... Reviell (talk) 04:29, January 6, 2020 (UTC) :As far as showing orbs on some pages, remember that some characters have (or will have) multiple orbs. Some Exclusive Orb descriptions are long as it is, and adding two Unique Orbs on top of that as well as the character stats and possible Sealstone might make that tab a bit long. But that's up to you, it's not a terrible idea to have the information on the same page. :I love the idea of dynamic content on the home page but I'm not sure how to implement that other than perhaps Javascript, which I think we'd have to ask Wikia staff to turn on for us and would also slow down page load times. The mobile page is also a great idea but we'd have to remember to also edit it every time we edited the desktop home page, which would create more work. (I didn't realize our desktop views had caught up with our mobile views, but I wish there was a way to separate out how many of those desktop views are our edits, haha.) You do most of the home page editing, most of mine is minor touch-ups, so that's really up to you. We could consolidate/rearrange it a bit for now and not have to worry about a separate mobile page, I think. If nothing else I could combine Guides and Quicklinks since many of those links are in the main menu anyways and some are a bit less important nowadays. I don't think people are going to the Potential Board page as much now that they don't need translations for each of the upgrades, for example. Aewin (talk) 13:40, January 6, 2020 (UTC) ::We can put Events/News on subpage and insert it on both normal and mobile view. This way we will need to edit only that subpage to update both views. I made once "Quote of the day" dynamic block for wiki. It hadn't used any logical functions and worked via substitution. I'll gp and try to play with character module now. Let's see if it'd work here. ::I'm up for changing Guides/Links. ::Hm... about orb. Yeah, I can see how it will take a lot of space. But if I'd find a way to insert orb info from orb page without categories I'd add it. Sometimes orbs are more important than any other info for char like with Arngrim. ::btw, I have seen you running bots once or twice. Would it be possible to make a bot for weapons? Like taking all pages from Category:Swords and add/update weapon info on Swords page. If it's not too much trouble. Reviell (talk) 14:46, January 6, 2020 (UTC) *So, I added first dynamic block - "Character of the day". It puts in that block subpage with current day number. It's Valkyrie Anatomia Wikia/Featured Character/6 for today. Here you can see all such subpages and their content Valkyrie Anatomia Wikia/Featured Character. *There is a way to make a pseudo-random choice from the set list. Basically smth like use of subpages with numbers chosen by amth like this. It wouldn't change on every page reload because of cache and such, but it's possible to make something more or less working from it. Reviell (talk) 15:26, January 6, 2020 (UTC) (resetting indent) Very cool way to make the random changes, I like it! Not a super high priority, but it's neat to have. I'm not sure I could do something that complex with the tool I use, it's not a script or anything. It's meant more to help you make a list of pages with a certain feature on them (the same misspelling, the same category, whatever) and then open them for editing one by one. It's really fast to do find-and-replace style changes with it, but something like adding rows to the weapon page based on items in a category is a bit complex for it, I think. If you want to take a look at it, it's called AutoWikiBrowser. I make sure to approve all the changes by hand instead of letting it run automatically. I ask that you do as well if you try it out, because it's faster than searching and editing individually but makes sure no large-scale hard-to-fix mistakes are made. I really wish I could do stuff that complex automatically though, would make wiki cleanup and consistency a lot easier. Aewin (talk) 20:38, January 6, 2020 (UTC) *Ah... AWB. Always wanted to try it, but never did. I took a look around, but seems it won't be able to help with this task, so we will need a proper bot. I can (in theory) try to make one, but it will take a lot of time just to try... which isn't an option with all catch-up we have. Reviell (talk) 09:31, January 7, 2020 (UTC) ::Yeah I don't think it's a high priority. It would have to automatically place the weapon into the right star section, not just add the code for the row, which further complicates it. If we add weapons/characters to the page as we create them, that will at least reduce the amount of cleanup we have to do later when we have the time. With just two of us working here regularly, we'll really have to pick and choose our battles. Aewin (talk) :::I actually thought about stopping adding most of them to the list. Like, move AFs to AF list, 5* and below leave only as links to the related "5-star Swords", etc. categories and even forget about adding 6* event weapons from booths as they tend to have same stats and after some time in game are good only for sharding. This will clean up the list and make adding weapons a bit less painful. :::And about bot, nah, you don't need to teach it where to add. You can just "re-create" page. If we take how it currently looks then it would work like this: :::#Put page and table header in the text file :::#Take "AF Swords" category or cross-reference both AFs and Swords and add info from each page in the file :::#Close AF table and put 7* table header :::#Use 7* Sword category or cross-reference both 7* and Swords and add info from each page in resulted list and so on :::#Edit Swords page by replacing all its text for the text from the file :::This way you don't need to check what needs update or where to place anything, it will be updated naturally. Reviell (talk) 06:43, January 9, 2020 (UTC) ::::I think moving the artifacts and just linking to the 5* and below weapon categories would be fine, yeah. I think we should probably still add the 6* weapons from events though, as there are newer players that will want to know if a 6* weapon is worth grinding for before investing time to get thousands of event currency. Since there's no way to check that in-game before buying (which I hate), it's good to have it on the wiki. ::::Or did you mean we would still add the weapon page to the wiki, but not add a row to the weapon page? We can do that if you want, since users can search by name, but it's unintuitive and we'd want to write an opening blurb for each weapon page that clearly states that they can be found by searching by name but are deliberately not included to keep the list short. Aewin (talk) 07:43, January 9, 2020 (UTC) :::::I meant creating weapon page but do not add it to the table. Blurb will be needed only on the weapon list page, maybe link or part of the weapon guide about how to choose a weapon with explanation what they can find all weapons in our wiki, but list has only useful weapons aka utility weapons and severe/extreme/maximum ones. Reviell (talk) 10:30, January 9, 2020 (UTC) ::::::I meant the weapon list page, not individual weapon pages, sorry for the lack of clarity! But yes, I agree that we can do that to save time and reduce page length. Aewin (talk) 18:21, January 9, 2020 (UTC) Nachi's Attack I checked and Nachi's third attack does give blind, it's just not 100% chance. I took her through the Seraphic Gate a few times, and she inflicted blind several times with that attack (I don't have any additional attacks on her, so it was just the standard one chance per round to proc). Aewin (talk) 16:00, January 20, 2020 (UTC) *Yeah, I had no doubts it'll be very rare if it's so. I took her on several runs and she never inflicted it>< Added this info on her page. Thanks for checking! Reviell (talk) 17:41, January 20, 2020 (UTC) Main Story pages, misc. cleanup #It's great to see some work on the Main Story pages (I've been meaning to do it for so long), but do you think you could put the story steps down from 1-5 instead of 5-1 on the pages? It's a bit unintuitive for it to go backwards. (Or is there a reason for that I'm not picking up on?) #I used AutoWikiBrowser to clean up most if not all of the pre-English-release class/weapon/element translation differences the other day. I think we've been pretty good about only putting in the English wording, but I noticed that both of us have been using 'Flame' instead of 'Fire' a lot (because it's in a bunch of templates), which splits stuff across categories. From now on, let's try to use 'Fire' instead of 'Flame' unless it's listed as 'flame' in a skill/item name. #Edit: Added the Sealstones to character pages. We still don't have a name for Calamity God Lezard's. I can get the images for any of them from the Japanese wiki, but we don't have something to name it, or the official translation for the skill description, until someone with the GL version shares it. I really wish they'd put Sealstone info on the gacha pages, because I'm pretty sure Awakened Lenneth has one too. As always, thanks for all the hard work! Aewin (talk) 22:45, January 25, 2020 (UTC) *1. I also thought going from 1 to 5 will be better, but was a bit lazy to change it^^" I just copied Armor is What Protects and used it as a template for other pages. *2. Ok, noted! *ALenneth has it, but so far I don't know the name>< Reviell (talk) 15:30, January 26, 2020 (UTC) ::I'll try to create a new story page tonight that shows what I think might be a good format for quest pages, and you can give feedback on it. We should probably get something decent-looking figured out to copy as a template before we start a push to add them in. ::A few things I can think of at a glance: I don't think we need the image at top that's just a screenshot of the quest entry button, and we should probably add the amount of AP it takes to move/search. (Remember that right now the AP cost is cut due to the Lunar New Year event, though.) Any thoughts on those changes, or anything else that might need changed? Aewin (talk) 16:26, January 26, 2020 (UTC) :::Image on top is needed only as a cover for link at the bottom of the wiki or on category pages. Through it's not like it looks good: Category:Main_Quest, so can go without. I also thought about having story summary for each part (+videos). Also I think it's the best if image will be big enough to see everything without clicking on it. Reviell (talk) 17:58, January 26, 2020 (UTC) ::::Yeah, unfortunately the wide images don't work well for the page thumbnails on the categories, so we may as well skip them to save some extra screenshot work. I edited Armor is What Protects as an example. (The stories don't all have to be that detailed, I got carried away. It's not even 100% necessary to add the story when we add the page, we can always add it later. People mostly want info on the hidden passages.) ::::The quest template has some fields that aren't shown on that page, but will let you add unique chest rewards or misc. comments in the table as well. I based it off of your event ones. Thoughts? Aewin (talk) 00:44, January 28, 2020 (UTC) :::::I want to add some kind of image or color at the top of the page. Just to decorate, so it won't look like the wall of text^^" Everything else looks clear and easy to read. :::::Yeah, story sections are more "for future" at the moment. I feel like they are more or less important only in events, so ppl who missed them will be able to read/watch them. :::::Maybe it's better to make some esoteric template which will combine , and ? Reviell (talk) 08:55, January 29, 2020 (UTC) (Resetting indent) Sorry it took so long for a response, for some reason I didn't see this when I came looking for wiki updates! I could see Stage and Stage2 being combined since one was just an upgrade of the other anyways, but the Main/Side quests are very different regarding what needs to be recorded so maybe that should stay a separate template. If we combine the event and story quest templates it could cause UI issues, since which fields are shown/hidden is dependent on which type of quest it is and that can cause issues with the "colspan" on tables in the template code. The easiest fix I could see for that if you wanted to combine them anyways would be to add a parameter (calling it 'type' here for the example) to tell the template which layout of the two to use: *If 'type' = 'event,' use the part of the combined template that currently exists as / *If 'type' = 'story,' use the part of the combined template that currently exists as What kind of image do you suggest for the top of the quest pages? I like the idea of having one as well but the wide images that were originally there don't really add anything and don't work for thumbnails in the category, as you said. For quests that give Einherjar it could be a picture of them, for quests that give orbs I guess we could use a picture of the orb (or the Einherjar whose unique orb/side story it is). The biggest question is what to do for main story quests that don't give an Einherjar. Aewin (talk) 12:05, February 3, 2020 (UTC)